Borrowing Wings
by The Kaitie Kat
Summary: It's been almost a month since Barbara Gordon lost her ability to walk. After the tramatic event, she's been as depressed as ever. But she gains hope when a noble friend arrives to console her. Spidey/Peter X Oracle/Babs


Barbara Gordon laid motionlessly in her bed. The only things that moved on her body were her blinking, tear-filled eyes. She was in her nightgown and on top of her blankets. She couldn't get comfortable whatsoever.

It hadn't been too long ago that the Joker had shot her down her spine, transforming her from a free heroine to a crippled girl. This was all an attempt to drive the commissioner insane. It almost worked.

The ginger was still determined to help the world. She just wasn't too sure yet what to do. And her mind was still clouded by shock. It was hard not to beat herself up and constantly replay the madness that had occurred.

_I can't sleep. I feel too guilty... I could've just gotten out of the way of that bullet. Why didn't I?_ She thought, painfully gulping. _Or, at least when he shot me... Why couldn't I have died instead? It would have been the same difference. I can't move by myself anymore. This is almost like being dead._ She shuddered at her new depression.

In order to distract herself, she sat up in bed and pried apart her curtains. It had been raining a mere moment ago. There was lightning and thunder that suddenly vibrated in Barbara's bones. What had happened to her? She used to cherish the adrenaline found in the sound. But the fear was still fading in her body. There was fog in the city. Raindrops covered the glass. She miserably drew shapes in the somewhat misted glass. She drew herself in her old Batgirl costume. It was the most painful nostalgia she had felt in her life.

The girl laid back down and shoved her face in her pillow to darken what she saw. But her thoughts were too harsh to face. Barbara sat back up, scowling at her insomnia. Then she relaxed and stared at the ceiling, trying to make constellations of the dots her exhaustion brought to her vision. She stayed like that for quite a while. If only her father would comfort her. But he was already asleep and she couldn't walk all the way to him. Besides, if he was asleep, she didn't want to disturb him. Barbara was stubborn and used to being independent.

At the thought of him consoling her and caressing her, she could unclench her muscles somewhat more. But she was interrupted by the sound of tapping. She was startled by the sound. She sat up and looked around. She was surprised by a blurred shape in her window. Still afraid of what could be on the other side, she instinctively lifted the window.

There was a man clad in a red and blue outfit perched on the sill. Her mind jumped from possibility to the next. Villain? Or hero? But her memory reminded her reassuringly that it was merely her good friend Spider-Man. She had known him for a good while, as both Batgirl and Barbara Gordon. They had a lot in common. So, she forced a grin to greet her ally.

He already knew what had happened to her. He completely understood if she just wanted to be left alone. But, he finally got the guts to check on her once more.

Barbara tucked a red lock of hair behind her ear. "Hey, Spidey." She said softly, barely audible among the commotion that was Gotham city.

"Hey, Babs. Uh... Mind if I- come in?" He asked nervously, worrying about how she might interpret that.

But despite his worries, she trusted him. She nodded.

"Come on in." She said.

"Cool." He responded and hopped inside. "... I- hope I'm not bugging you. I just thought I saw you wide awake and I- I thought you might be disturbed or something." The vigilante scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Barbara smiled at him. "Oh, don't worry, Pete. You read me perfectly... I- I am kind of lonely."

"Oh... Still feeling down about... What happened?" He asked, quickly feeling stupid right afterwards.

She nodded, her smile vanishing. "Of course... How could I _not_?"

"Riiight. Eh heh. That was- dumb of me." He said. "So, uh... Is there anything I can do to help, Babs?"

"No... There's nothing... But- it's fine. It's not your fault..." She mumbled.

Peter felt his heart drop. He hadn't seen her in a month, which was how long it had been since the incident. She was only somewhat more functional than the last time he saw her. He ended up tearing himself up on the inside out of guilt. He hadn't been there to save her.  
He took off his mask so it was slightly easier to breathe in at the anxious thoughts.  
"So, uh... Look, Babs... I wish I was there to save you. I could've but- I-"  
"No. Peter. Don't blame yourself." Barbara cut in.  
There was the familiar sass Pete loved from her.

"... I-it... Was me... I froze." She bit her lip.

Peter grimaced in sympathy.

"Hey. It's ok. I'm sure anyone would've done the same thing. Especially with your lifestyle." He reasoned, searching for a smile on her lovely face.

"Yeah... But- it's not ok. I can't do anything anymore. I'm... Useless." She said.

The brunette boy lowered his head. He recalled all the times they raced across the rooftops, him with his webs, and her with her grappling hook.

Sometimes, they would play around on the buildings and train together. He'd go easy on her, only to be punched (accidentally) too hard by the redhead, giving him massive bruises.

Other days the two would sit on top of a skylight and gaze at the stars, discussing how things were going. Those were moments he'd miss forever.

Both strengthened and softened by the thoughts, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. A determined look gleamed on his face.

"Hey, Babs. I'm sure there's a way to get you better. I can help you find a way." He said and put a hand over his heart.

Barbara laughed lightly in appreciation.

"Thanks, Spidey. But there's no scientific way it could happen." She responded in hopeless murmurs. She glanced at the ground coldly and silently.

Peter followed her train of vision.

That was it. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear having the most feisty girl he'd ever met lose her bite, even with awful injuries. Where had Barbara Gordon gone?

He put his mask on and walked closer to Barbara.

"Come on." He said. The vigilante put one hand behind her back and the other under her knees. He scooped her into his arms. She felt light. But she was now more fragile than she had ever been in the past.

Her muscles clenched.

"Whoa- what are you doing?"

"Helping you."

"How?" She asked, sick of people walking for her.

"Babs. You know what happens when a bat breaks it's legs?" Spidey asked as he walked towards the window.

Barbara tensely wrapped her frail arms around his shoulders. "No. What?"

"They still fly!" He quipped.

The girl tightened her grip on him at that statement.

"W-what?" She squeaked.

"Hold on!" He said and jumped out of the window.

She screamed as gravity pulled them, even though Spidey had a very strong grip on her. He wouldn't drop her. He couldn't. Because he knew what he'd do to himself if it happened.

Spider-Man held her even tauter against him and shot a string of webbing at a building. He swung smoothly.

Barbara had her face buried in his chest, only slightly muffling her screams.

He thought she'd panic at first. Well, he knew it. But she always adjusted and started loving the rush. It was just happening slower than normal.

He soared through the night sky, staying high, away from traffic.

The city was surprisingly clear that night. There was less testable pollution and more stars visible in the sky.

Desperate to calm his lovely friend down, Spider-Man slowed down and tried to be gentle.

She curled up as much as she could. He lifted her a bit higher in his grasp.

"It's ok, Barb." He said, just audible above the city scape.

She was silent.

"Look up." He said. He was patient while waiting for her to see. He would do anything to help her heal and be Barbara Gordon again.

Her hair billowing behind her like flames, she slowly, shakily lifted her head. Her face was against Peter's neck and chin, her eyes still closed.

He forced himself to swallow as his face flushed at the touch.

"It's ok. I've got you." Spider-Man soothed. He hopped in the air and shot another webline.

She lifted her head and opened her eyes. At first, she was too dazed to look at the scene around her. Barbara buried her head again into his shoulder and caught her breath just barely in the cold night air.

Then, she finally looked up and found the world around her very stunning. Her jaw dropped and her eyes sparkled under the glow of the neon lights. It suddenly didn't seem so chaotic and dangerous. Pleased by the sensation, she giggled and felt the urge to spread out her arms, as if they were wings. Instead, she kept her taut clutch on Spider-Man. The girl gave him a sweet hug the entire ride. Her heart fluttered in her chest, tickling her.

Eventually, she became brave enough to watch the ocean of cars below them. But she was instantly attacked with vertigo. Barbara cringed and looked up.

Spidey softly chuckled, but sympathetically. "Yeah. I learned not to do that a while ago. It's okay." He said.

She smiled at him kindly.

"Are you having fun?" He asked her.

Barbara tilted her head back so she could feel the breeze fly through her hair. She beamed and laughed. "Yes! I love it!"

"I'm glad..." He responded, feeling his face warm up at her pleasure.

After a while, Peter brought her back home. He crawled through her bedroom window, still cradling her in his arms.

She sighed as her adrenaline faded.

"Thank you, Peter..." Barbara said. There were tears in her eyes. Happy tears though.

He gently placed her on her bed.

"You're welcome, Babs." Peter said. "... If there's anytime you feel low, just remember that... Even if you've been paralyzed from the waist down, that you can do anything... Let me know if you need a ride."

The redhead smoothed out her nightgown, sniffed, and wiped her face.

"Thank you so much... I owe you." She said.

The superhero grinned behind his mask. "You don't owe me anything." He replied and started to walk off.

Before he could fly away, Barbara stopped him. "Peter, wait..." She said.

Spider-Man turned in concern. "...Yeah?"

She ducked her head a bit, but made herself look into his mask.

"Come here..." Barbara said and gestured for him to near her.

"Uh, okay..." He stuttered awkwardly and walked towards her.

"...Take off your mask." She murmured.

He blinked at her but he slowly obeyed.

She could see the flurry of feeling rushing through his eyes. A little smile stretched across her lips. Barbara gently put a hand on his face.

Peter initially tensed but found himself relaxing into her touch.

She caressed his visage. Then, she closed her eyes and pecked him on the cheek.

His cheeks went as red as his costume. But he found himself smiling.

Babs beamed and snuggled into her bed.

"Good night, Peter." She said as her brilliant eyes fluttered shut.

He leaned over her and lovingly stroked her rose red locks out of her face.

"Good night, Barbara." Peter responded. He then slipped his mask on and soared into the night sky.


End file.
